Coloréame
by sonrais777
Summary: Nathaniel es contratado para decorar unos bocetos para la siguiente revista de la compañía Agreste, pero al ver a Chloe como una de las modelos principales podría alterar su genio creativo.


**Hola a todos! He aquí vengo con un pequeño y picante one-shot de esta pareja XD Espero que les guste, ojala Thomas Astruc nos de algo de Nathloe, en serio me encantaría esta parejita. Pero bueno, mejor ya sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Coloréame.

Capítulo único.

El pelirrojo tragó duro sin poder mover el lápiz de la tableta electrónica. Y es que ¿cómo trabajar cuando esos ojos azules lo observaban de forma juguetona?

Y es que hace días le habían propuesto un trabajo temporal como diseñador gráfico en las industrias Agreste en la sección de publicidad. La tarea era simple, solo debía crear un fondo que destacara al modelo y el vestuario, y si era necesario un pequeño retoque al modelo en sí. Y hasta ahora recordó que Chloe le había dicho que modelaría para la revista de esa semana.

Y allí la tenía.

En un elegante conjunto de traje pantalón blanco, teniendo la chaqueta con forro interior azul marino colgada detrás de su hombro derecho, con una blusa sin mangas amarilla y el cabello suelto. Chloe lo veía en esa foto de la misma forma arrogante y traviesa que hacia siempre.

Se mordió el labio inferior recordando que hace dos días le había pedido a Chloe ser su modelo al desnudo para un concurso y terminaron hechos un desastre.

 _Su pincel había caído al suelo y sus manos la tomaron casi con furia de sus caderas pintadas de bermellón y violeta mientras besaba esos labios que no habían parado de provocarlo en todo el día._

 _El cuerpo de la rubia aun no había sido pintado por completo, le había faltado las piernas y su rostro ¡pero es que su paciencia tenía un límite! En cambio Chloe estaba encantada con poder abrazarlo con sus brazos color verde y manchar al artista con la mezcla de colores andante que era. Una sonrisa asomaba entre su beso._

 _-Te dije que no podrías resistirte, tomate._

 _-Tú tienes la culpa. Me has hecho enojar._

 _-Demándame. Acepto toda la culpa.- movió los hombros desinteresadamente y luego gritó cuando Nathaniel la puso de espaldas contra la pared._

 _-Entonces vas a aceptar toda la culpa._

Nathaniel ahogó un suspiro cubriendo parte de su rostro con su mano. Su novia no había parado de provocarlo esa vez y él terminó con horas de trabajo. Pintar a una persona no era igual que pintar un lienzo, un lienzo permanece inmóvil, no respiraba, ni transpiraba, ¡ni mucho menos hablaba para sacar de quicio al artista! ¡Fue su culpa!

Bueno... Culpa compartida.

 _Chloe gemía con fuerza clavando sus uñas en sus brazos desnudos al fin fuera de la camiseta. Cada embestida parecía a punto de hacerla traspasar la pared pero aun con la fuerza dolorosa que Nathaniel imprimía, su interior se derretía intentando mantenerlo dentro y jamás dejarlo ir. Y los jadeos provenientes de su amante hacían querer esa unión más que nada. El beso de Chloe le tomó por sorpresa, ahogando en ese beso sus gemidos y jadeos. Y cuando todo se descontroló ella gritó y Nathaniel le abrazó temblando._

 _-Chloe..._

 _Chloe tardó en recuperarse un poco y sus manos tomaron la cabeza de su novio encantada de todavía poder pintarlo._

 _-Ah, no... Aún falta pintarte a ti también mi tomate. Y no precisamente de rojo.- su dedo, mezcla de verde y algo de rosa que no supo cómo llego allí, pasó por la mejilla de Nathaniel cruzando su nariz. Y el artista sonrió besando a su atrevida modelo._

Mierda... Se encogió en su asiento. Sus pantalones apretaban la erección que tenía. Gimió por lo bajo y daba gracias que los demás estuviesen ocupados con sus trabajos. Es que resistirse a Chloe era... ¡Agh! ¿Quién lo manda a enamorarse de una mujer tan complicada?

 _Chloe gemía mientras montaba a su novio al que había al fin quitado el resto de sus ropas. Ahora a él le tocaba sentir el incómodo suelo mientras ella se empalaba con su gran y ya palpitante miembro coloreándolo en cada movimiento de cadera._

 _Las manos del artista se movieron de sus caderas a sus senos donde los colores azul, purpura y rosa se habían entremezclado dándole una ilusión caleidoscópica cada vez que esos hermosos senos se movían. Ella arqueó la espalda, con los ojos cerrados evitando así derramar lágrimas provocadas por el placer. Tan profundo, más rápido y con fuerza, parecía una amazona salvaje que lo hacía sufrir en su apretada funda ardiente y suave. Y cuando dio una última y una poderosa estocada ambos gritaron su placer al sentir sus fluidos derramarse y delirar con su calor el uno al otro._

 _El cuerpo desmadejado de Chloe cayó en su pecho, abrazándola feliz y gustoso de agregar el blanco en aquella pintura._

 _Los dos se vieron traspasando la niebla de lujuria que se disipaba y al verse pintados de diferentes colores, rieron y Chloe enterró su cabeza en su pecho mientras Nathaniel acariciaba su espalda coloreada de rosa, rojo y amarillo._

-... berg... Kurtzberg.

-¿Eh?- miró a uno de los supervisores que le miraba extrañado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Eh, yo...- casi le da un paro al ver que la impoluta imagen de Chloe tenía retazos de colores en casi todas partes. Este rió nervioso.

-Esto... estaba experimentando con colores.

-Vale...- dijo no creyéndole del todo.- Mira si te sientes mal puedes irte a casa, no te ves muy bien.

-Ah... claro. Disculpe…

La ciudad ya había sido casi cubierta por su manto nocturno. El camino a su departamento fue doloroso ante la erección que no quería bajar tan fácil. Suspiró. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Chloe frente a la puerta de su departamento.

-Hasta que al fin apareces. ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó sosteniendo una caja con el sello de un restaurante al que iban y extendiendo su brazo para que él la tomara.

-¿Qué haces aquí Chloe?- tomó la caja y ella soltó un bufido.

-Pues obvio vine a verte y a felicitarte por tu trabajo temporal. ¿O acaso no esperabas ver...?

No le dio tiempo a terminar de hablar cuando Nathaniel la besó dejándola unos segundos congelada.

-Entremos, hay trabajo por hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿Trabajo? No te entiendo...

Pero Nathaniel sí. Y sonrió ampliamente ante la nueva obra de arte que haría.

….

Cuando despertó Chloe no estaba a su lado en la cama. Este se talló los ojos y entonces la vio salir del baño envuelta en una toalla color azul mientras con otra secaba su cabello.

-Hasta que despiertas.

-Buenos días a ti también.- respondió con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por la noche anterior. Chloe sonrió y se sentó en la cama.

-Sabes, he decidido dedicarme al arte.

-Mmmm. ¿Compra y venta?

-No. Pintar. Y necesito de tu opinión artística.

-Claro...- dijo con claro escepticismo y Chloe sonrió.

-Te lo he pintado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

-Solo míralo y dame tu opinión.- Nathaniel entonces notó su mirada en su parte inferior aun cubierta por las sabanas. Pensó que seguro usó su lápiz labial pero al levantar las sabanas fue tan grande la impresión que hasta se le levantaron los cabellos del susto al ver que lo había pintado de verdad, ¡pero con sus propias pinturas!

-Debo decirlo.- dijo orgullosa.- Soy una gran artista.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad y nos leemos en la siguiente, que espero sea pronto XD. Y sin nada más… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE! XD**


End file.
